À mains froides coeur chaud
by JackB
Summary: Kirk et Spock se retrouvent coincés sur une planète polaire, mais le vulcain a du mal à tenir à cette température, et Kirk va devoir se débrouiller pour le réchauffer. Merci à Nostera pour sa correction


**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic, enfin plutôt un bon long OS**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Je veux aussi remercier grandement Nostera pour sa correction, elle à fait un très bon travail, Merci à toi ;)**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

_Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 3589,02. Nous sommes en route vers une planète susceptible de receler des réserves naturelles de pergium, élément rare et pourtant utile pour générer de l'énergie. Cependant, la planète n'est peuplée que d'animaux, et les strates de minéraux n'ont jamais été exploitées._

_Spock et moi-même, ainsi qu'une équipe scientifique et géologique, allons faire un repérage sur le terrain. Nous tâcherons de bien nous couvrir, étant donné que la température planétaire globale dépasse rarement les -20 degrés._

« Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ?

- D'ici une heure, capitaine.

- Bien, je vous laisse le vaisseau, monsieur Scott, Spock et moi allons nous préparer.

- Capitaine, je pense que nous devrions prendre plus de précautions avant d'aller sur la planète. »

Ils entrèrent dans le turbolift.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous devrions prendre des rations, des couvertures de survie, et une tente ne serait pas de trop.

- Nous ne comptons pas faire du camping, Spock.

- J'ai relevé des interférences naturelles que l'atmosphère de la planète semble générer. Il y a 27% de chances que nous restions bloqués entre six heures et deux jours.

- Ce n'est que 27% Spock.

- Capitaine, si nous restions bloqués même six heures, nous serions en danger : il y a des vents forts et de fréquentes tempêtes. Il fera peut-être -20 degrés, mais le ressenti pourrait être de -50.

- Très bien, on va donc s'équiper, mais pas nous surcharger, je ne compte pas rester indéfiniment. Dans une autre optique, nous aurions pu faire du ski. »

L'équipe se prépara donc, enfilant d'autres vêtements plus chauds et des combinaisons, glissant quelques provisions dans des sacs, des couvertures de survie, deux tentes, et chacun fut muni d'un phaser, comme la procédure l'imposait. McCoy débarqua dans la salle de téléportation, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt donner l'ordre de descendre.

« Attends un peu avant de filer, vous n'êtes pas passés prendre des trousses médicales d'urgence. »

Il en glissa une dans le sac de Spock, et munit deux autres officiers de ses trousses de secours avant de les laisser tranquilles.

« Énergie. » Ordonna le capitaine.

Ils arrivèrent sur la planète, et presque immédiatement, s'enfoncèrent au-dessus du genou dans la neige.

« Très bien, je veux qu'on se sépare en deux équipes. Spock, Feran et Louis, vous allez par- là, fit-il en indiquant une direction de sa main. Les autres avec moi, là-bas. On se rejoint ici dans trente minutes. »

Tout le monde obéit, et c'est avec difficulté qu'ils avancèrent dans leurs directions respectives. Après avoir pris le coup, ils avancèrent plus vite, tricordeur à la main, effectuant tous les relevés nécessaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux groupes se rejoignirent.

« Il fait vraiment froid ici. » Fit l'un des hommes.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, remontons au vaisseau et analysons les données, ça semble être un endroit assez stable pour creuser et récolter du pergium. Kirk à Enterprise. »

Rien ne se passa.

« Kirk à Enterprise. » Répéta le blond tenant toujours son communicateur.

« Capitaine, il semble qu'une tempête se soit formée dans l'atmosphère et gêne nos communications, je pense que la téléportation est aussi bloquée. Nous devrions trouver un abri : la tempête descend sur nous, d'ici dix minutes, nous aurons du mal à voir devant nous. » Fit Spock.

« Capitaine, j'ai repéré une cavité à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici.

- Rien de plus proche ?

- Non.

- Bon, on y va, et on ne traîne pas. »

Le groupe avança rapidement, mais pas assez, et comme prévu, la tempête leur tomba sur le nez. D'un seul, coup le vent avait augmenté d'intensité. Le froid se fit plus mordant, et la neige leur gênait la vue. Chaque homme sentait la glace infiltrer ses os.

Sur le chemin que leur traçait le géologue, Spock traînait un peu la patte. Il avait plus de mal à supporter le froid : en tant que vulcain, il avait davantage l'habitude de températures bien plus élevées qu'actuellement, et son corps n'était pas préparé à une telle baisse de degrés.

Le capitaine le remarqua alors qu'il commençait à le perdre de vue, même s'il n'était qu'à cinq mètres derrière eux. Il fit demi-tour jusqu'à le trouver. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son second, de le laisser derrière lui : il tenait à Spock plus qu'à lui-même.

Il tenait à son second, et il savait pertinemment que le vulcain supportait mal le froid : après tout, il lui avait déjà demandé d'augmenter la température de base sur l'Enterprise. Il voulait l'aider comme lui l'avait déjà fait tellement de fois.

Alors, il était hors de question de le laisser seul dans ce froid, même si les autres membres de l'équipage avaient autant besoin de lui.

« Allons, Spock, plus vite... » Encouragea-t-il.

« Oui, capitaine. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et entendirent un cri.

« FERAN, GRAMMS, KIRA, LOUIS. » Hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il se précipita en avant et faillit tomber quelques mètres plus loin dans un trou. Un grand trou de plusieurs mètres de large et d'une profondeur qui faisait pâlir. Kirk songea qu'ils étaient probablement morts et décida de rapidement faire demi-tour, Spock étant toujours derrière.

Mais quand il revint sur ses pas, il ne le vit pas. Immédiatement il s'inquiéta, son ventre se tordit et une boule remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Une peur sourde lui parcourut les veines. Non, il n'avait quand même pas perdu son ami ? Rapidement, il entendit un grognement animal et un sifflement humanoïde.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il se précipita vers la source des bruits. Spock se faisait attaquer par une bête : une espèce d'énorme sanglier avec une mâchoire de lion, à ce qu'il put voir. Le vulcain se débattait comme il pouvait, mais il était ni plus ni moins aplati au sol, la bête grognant au-dessus de lui, déchirant ce qui semblait être la combinaison de protection du sang vert.

Kirk sortit son phaser et tira, mais ça ne tua pas immédiatement la bête qui, d'un coup de corne, envoya Spock à plusieurs mètres. Il tira à nouveau, et l'animal tomba au sol.

Inquiet, le capitaine se précipita vers Spock, ramassant son sac au passage. Quand il le trouva, le sang vert était dans un trou de neige.

« Spock, comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes blessé ?

- Non.

- Ouf, bon allez, on va vous sortir de là.

- Ma jambe est bloquée dans une crevasse.

- Ah merde. »

Kirk réussit à voir le vulcain trembler : sa combinaison de protection ayant été détruite par l'animal, il ne lui restait principalement plus que des pulls et sous-pulls.

« Kirk à Enterprise. » Appela t-il.

Peut-être la téléportation serait-elle possible s'il arrivait à contacter l'Enterprise, et il pourrait sortir Spock de là.

« Laissez tomber, Capitaine, nous ne pourrons pas communiquer avec l'Enterprise tant que la tempête sera présente.

- Arf.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Tombés dans un trou. Je pense qu'ils sont morts. Mais bon, pas le temps de s'apitoyer, il faut vous sortir de là. »

Kirk attrapa le vulcain par ses vêtements au niveau des épaules et tira, mais son second resta bloqué. Il le saisit donc par les aisselles et recommença.

« Stop, vous allez me casser la cheville, comme ça.

- Essayez de tourner votre pied.

- Hum.

- Allez, Spock, la neige va vous enterrer, à ce rythme. »

Spock remua plusieurs minutes avant de s'accrocher à son capitaine.

« Je crois que c'est bon. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Ok, alors, allons-y. »

Kirk l'attrapa à nouveau et le tira hors du trou. Le vulcain grogna de douleur mais réussit à sortir. Ils s'aplatirent sur la neige pour reprendre leur souffle, mais très rapidement, le blond se releva et attrapa son sac.

« Allez, allons nous mettre à l'abri. »

Spock acquiesça et, avec l'aide de Kirk, arriva à se remettre debout et récupéra son sac. Ils commencèrent à avancer. Le vulcain avait perdu sa chaussure, et le froid remontait encore plus vite dans son corps, lui glaçant de sang dès que celui-ci atteignit ses jambes.

Il finit par s'écrouler. Spock se sentit à ce moment- là totalement inutile. Kirk ferait mieux de l'abandonner et d'avancer tout seul, il irait certainement plus vite. Lui avait beau faire des efforts, le froid le paralysait de plus en plus.

Mais heureusement, le capitaine n'était pas décidé à le laisser derrière lui, et le tira en avant, essayant de l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Allez Spock, je sais, il fait froid, mais on est bientôt arrivés… Dans 5 minutes, on y sera. »

Froid ? Spock n'avait pas froid, c'était pire que cela. Il sentait ses muscles et ses os devenir des blocs de glace, de plus en plus difficiles à bouger. Ses articulations étaient devenues presque inutiles, il n'avait pas froid, il avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur.

Il ne sentait plus ni ses oreilles ni son pied déchaussé. C'était une torture, et il avait purement envie de dormir, mais s'accrochait à la faible voix de son capitaine pour continuer à avancer.

Kirk, de son côté, avait bien du mal à sortir le vulcain de la neige : celui-ci tombait presque constamment. Il savait que le malheureux était frigorifié, mais s'ils restaient plus longtemps, s'ils s'arrêtaient, jamais ils ne pourraient repartir.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, il fallait encore qu'ils se faufilent entre les parois. Après six minutes supplémentaires, ils entrèrent enfin dans une cavité recouverte entièrement de pierres et très peu de glace entourait la crevasse par laquelle ils étaient passés.

Seul un petit courant d'air subsistait de la tempête, mais c'était très loin de ce qu'il y avait dehors. Kirk sentait déjà qu'il faisait plus chaud, ici. Quelques degrés de plus seulement, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de s'émerveiller plus longtemps devant cette grotte plus haute que large. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Spock.

Spock qui venait d'ailleurs de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Kirk le fit s'asseoir près d'un rocher avant de sortir en vitesse le tricordeur médical, installant par la même occasion une source de lumière. Il pouvait voir le vulcain trembler de façon incontrôlable. Ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur entre le vert et le marron clair, ses oreilles étaient blanches de glace tout comme ses vêtements.

« Tu es en hypothermie, ta température est de 35 degrés. À combien est ta température habituelle ?

- 50. » Réussit à articuler le vulcain.

« Ok, c'est inquiétant. Tu as des engelures au niveau des oreilles et du pied gauche. »

Kirk sortit une couverture de survie du sac et enveloppa le vulcain dedans avant de l'allonger. Déjà celui-ci commençait à fermer les yeux.

« Non non, Spock, garde les yeux ouverts, tu dois rester conscient. Je sais c'est dur, mais reste éveillé. Je vais monter la tente rapidement, je m'occuperai de toi après. »

Kirk se leva et sortit la tente du sac de Spock. C'était une tente qu'il allait pouvoir placer en hauteur, accrochée aux parois de la grotte.

« Allez Spock. Récite-moi la suite de Fibonacci.

- 0.

- 0 ensuite ?

- 1.

- 1, et après ?

- 1, 2.

- 3, le suivant, Spock.

- 5.

- Et puis ?

- 8. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Kirk ait réussi à accrocher la tente comme il fallait et à mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient dedans. Il s'approcha du vulcain et tout doucement le prit dans ses bras avant de le monter, lui aussi, dans l'habitacle.

Il chauffa quelques pierres avec son phaser avant de monter lui aussi. Elle était assez stable et assez grande, en fin de compte. Il installa le vulcain sur une couverture de survie et l'ausculta à nouveau avant de sortir un hypospray pour le lui administrer.

« Ok, Spock, ça ne va pas, ta température ne remonte pas. »

Posant la main sur son ventre, il sentit la froideur de ses vêtements. Spock tremblait, claquait des dents, et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus : à ce rythme, le vulcain ne tardera pas à le lâcher. Il devait faire quelque chose : il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son ami, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le réchauffer.

Déjà il lui fallait enlever ses vêtements, mais ils n'avaient pas de change. Spock allait devoir se contenter de couvertures de survie. Heureusement, en chemin, il avait réussi à retrouver un des sacs de ses officiers. Avec ça, ils avaient pas mal de couvertures, mais Kirk se demandait si ça suffirait quand même.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il fallait qu'il agisse.

Il saisit donc un couteau et commença à couper les vêtements de Spock. Après avoir perdu sa combinaison, ils s'étaient imprégnés de glace et d'humidité. Il retira toute la partie supérieure des vêtements et les jeta hors de la tente. La température à l'intérieur avait un peu augmenté depuis qu'ils y étaient : 0 degrés, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que -20 ou -10.

Une fois torse nu, Spock eut un spasme violent avant de trembler encore plus fort, et ramena ses bras et ses mains au niveau de son torse.

« C… c… c… Cap… C… Capit… ? » Essaya-t-il d'articuler, la voix rendue tremblante par ses claquements de dents.

« Je sais, Spock. »

Il le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de s'attaquer à la partie inférieure, découpant encore une fois les différentes couches avant de les enlever, ne laissant au vulcain que son caleçon bordeaux. Les chaussettes furent un peu plus difficiles à enlever, Spock voyait ses pieds verdis. La glace ayant collé la chair et le vêtement ensemble, il fut un peu douloureux de les enlever.

De la même façon, il les jeta dehors, et en profita pour tirer sur d'autres pierres afin qu'elles produisent de la chaleur, insistant particulièrement sur celles sous leur tente, avant de refermer en vitesse l'habitacle et de retourner à Spock.

Spock, tremblant toujours de manière démesurée, jeta un regard inquiet au blond qui cherchait dans les sacs autre chose pouvant servir à le réchauffer. Spock n'était pas à l'aise. Il était impuissant, bloqué par le froid qui avait pris possession de son corps, mais il se retrouvait nu face à son capitaine, ou presque nu.

Il était pudique à la base, lui. Il aurait aimé garder ses vêtements et ne pas montrer son corps à son capitaine, mais il se sentait déjà mieux sans : il se réchauffait un peu plus vite, bien que sa température soit bien en-dessous de la normale.

Il connaissait quelques techniques de survie efficaces en cas de froids extrêmes, Starfleet n'avait pas manqué de les lui apprendre, et il redoutait le moment où Jim choisirait ces techniques pour le réchauffer. Mais il ne put songer davantage : son esprit se déconnectait, il voyait flou, le froid le fatiguait et l'emportait progressivement dans les havres de l'inconscience.

Il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, Kirk le toucherait, frotterait ses membres pour les réchauffer, son corps échapperait à son contrôle, alors il aurait peut-être des réactions indésirables, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Le blond enroula mieux qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait le vulcain dans les couvertures : ses oreilles se réchauffaient un peu, mais il était presque sûr qu'elles étaient encore trop fragiles pour qu'on puisse les toucher. Aussi décida-t-il de s'attaquer d'abord aux pieds qu'il fallait qu'il réchauffe rapidement.

Doucement, il prit le plus glacé dans ses mains chaudes et commença à frotter tout doucement. D'abord, les orteils qu'il garda entre ses deux paumes, amorçant une friction. Le vulcain essaya de reculer vainement son pied. Progressivement, il descendit jusqu'à atteindre la cheville.

Remontant ensuite sur le mollet qu'il frictionna énergiquement pour réactiver la circulation, il s'attaqua au genou en prenant bien soin de débloquer l'articulation et frictionna sa cuisse de la comme il l'avait fait pour son mollet. Faisant un nouveau retour sur le pied encore froid du malheureux sang vert, il ne tarda cependant pas à faire de même pour l'autre jambe.

Les mains de Jim arrivaient à maintenir Spock conscient. Il pouvait sentir les mains de son capitaine le parcourir, caresser sa peau, essayer de réchauffer ses membres. Elles étaient douces, agréables… Trop à son goût. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et, progressivement, la logique et le contrôle laissaient place aux réactions de son corps et à des réflexions qu'il n'aurait jamais eues en temps normal.

Jim refit les mêmes mouvements, s'aidant de la couverture de survie, avant de recouvrir avec soin les jambes de son second. Spock tremblait déjà un peu moins, c'était rassurant : lui avait chaud rien qu'à essayer de réchauffer le vulcain, donc aucun problème pour lui.

Mais il commençait à fatiguer, aussi chercha-t-il des provisions dans le sac. Il réchauffa ce qui semblait être du café, mais s'avéra plutôt être du chocolat chaud. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de faire boire le vulcain : une boisson chaude lui fera sûrement du bien… Mais le sang vert grimaça.

« C'est froid.

- La boisson est chaude, pourtant. »

Il remit le vulcain en place et posa la boisson sur le côté, avant de passer le tricordeur médical.

« Ta température est de 39/40 degrés.

- Hum.

- Je vais continuer à te réchauffer. »

Le vulcain ferma les yeux : il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de son capitaine pour ne pas partir dans l'inconscience. Kirk, lui, s'attaquait à la partie supérieure du corps du vulcain. Il frotta énergiquement son torse avec une couverture de survie, passant aussi bien sur le ventre que sur les côtes, insistant bien sur le flanc du côté de son cœur.

Il passa ensuite au niveau des bras et des mains qu'il frictionna du mieux qu'il put, y allant avec plus de douceur au niveau des paumes et des doigts : le but n'était pas de faire mal non plus, et les extrémités souvent glacées pouvaient être douloureuses.

Il se contenta d'abord de prendre une main dans les siennes, plus chaudes, puis après quelques minutes, frotta la paume et le pouce, les faisant rouler entre les siennes. Il fit à peu près les mêmes mouvements au niveau des doigts, puis il glissa les siens entre ceux du vulcain, toujours pour les réchauffer.

Spock essaya plusieurs fois d'enlever sa main, mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire.

Bon sang, Kirk ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Non, bien sûr que non, c'était un humain, lui, pas un vulcain, aussi ne pouvait-il pas savoir que les mains étaient sensibles, aussi sensibles que les lèvres d'un être humain. Il avait beau essayer de se retirer de ce contact entre leurs mains, il n'y arrivait pas du tout.

Il avait beau savoir que Kirk avait pour objectif de le réchauffer, et rien d'autre, son esprit n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité des intentions et la réalité des faits. Pour lui, Kirk était juste en train de l'embrasser. Et ses mains gelées qui reprenaient petit-à-petit de la vigueur lui envoyaient des sensations décuplées dans tout le corps, provoquant chez lui un début de réaction physique qu'il aurait contrôlée en temps normal…

Et qu'il aurait aimé contrôler actuellement.

Kirk remonta jusqu'à ses épaules et frotta sa nuque. Spock était soulagé qu'il ait laissé de côté ses mains. Il avait honte d'être si faible, son capitaine n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire tout ça pour le maintenir en vie. Sa réflexion fut coupée lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Jim sur ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas la partie la plus sensible du corps des vulcains, mais pour lui, ça avait toujours été une partie sensible, moins que ses doigts, mais d'une sensibilité du même acabit. Le sang vert ouvrit les yeux et leva les bras pour attraper les poignets de Kirk et l'empêcher de continuer.

Mais c'est sans mal que le blond lui remit ses bras le long de son corps, le recouvrant et l'emmitouflant davantage sous les couvertures de survie. Il grogna légèrement en signe de protestation, mais sa voix était faible, si bien que Kirk ne l'entendit pas.

Une fois le vulcain bien au chaud, le blond reprit son activité et reposa ses mains sur les oreilles gelées de Spock. La glace était partie, mais elles restaient froides et fragiles, aussi fit-il très attention. Il n'avait pas envie de faire mal au vulcain ni de lui faire perdre une oreille… Ce qui pouvait arriver.

Il voulait le garder en vie et en bonne santé : après tout, il tenait à lui… Etait-ce de l'amour ?

Il n'en savait rien. Evidemment, il l'aimait comme un ami, et il savait que ça allait même au-delà pour lui, mais jusqu'où ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Ses gestes furent donc doux et délicats, il glissa ses pouces dans les sillons des oreilles et remonta lentement en effectuant de petites frictions jusqu'à la pointe. Spock crut qu'il allait mourir : pourquoi Kirk ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait chez lui ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas ?

Ses oreilles sensibles envoyaient dans son corps des décharges de plaisir, des sensations qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressentir. S'il avait été plus conscient, ça lui aurait fait moins d'effet, mais tout son corps était à la merci de son capitaine.

De plus, le peu de contacts physiques qu'il avait eus avec un autre individu le rendait inexpérimenté, et du coup plus réactif aux sensations qui s'imposaient à son corps.

Lorsque Kirk arriva à la pointe, c'en était déjà trop pour le brun qui poussa un petit couinement hésitant entre le gémissement et la plainte. Kirk l'entendit, mais ne le releva pas, songeant que ça pouvait être plus une plainte face à la douleur qu'autre chose.

Il continua donc son activité jusqu'à ce que les extrémités aient retrouvé une température et une couleur convenables. De son côté, depuis son élan sonore, Spock avait retenu tous les autres sons en se mordant la lèvre, honteux d'avoir lâché un tel bruit, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Les caresses sur ses mains, ses oreilles, même avant sur ses cuisses, lui envoyaient trop de sensations agréables, qui lui faisaient du bien en dépit de la douleur causée par le froid, un bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser.

Alors qu'il pensait que Kirk allait le laisser tranquille, celui-ci glissa ses mains sur le bas du cou puis la clavicule, toujours dans le but de le réchauffer. Mais lorsqu'il descendit plus bas, il passa sur ses pectoraux et notamment sur ses tétons durcis par le froid.

Les contacts des deux mains avec ses petits bouts de chair le firent immédiatement réagir : il gémit face à la décharge de plaisir que cela lui provoqua. Honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à se retenir, il se mit un peu sur le côté, s'éloignant des attentions de Kirk.

Il se sentait mal : le capitaine faisait tout pour le réchauffer, mais son corps ne pouvait se retenir face aux sensations qui le submergeaient.

Kirk avait été surpris : il sentait bien que le brun avait du mal à rester conscient, il ne devait plus trop être apte à réfléchir, se concentrer et encore moins se contrôler, aussi le laissa-t-il un peu, Spock ayant de toute façon fait mine de se dégager de lui.

Il avait clairement comprit que ce gémissement n'était pas dû à la douleur, mais au plaisir. Rien qu'à l'entendre, le feu s'était répandu dans ses reins avant de se dissiper un peu. Il se doutait que Spock n'avait pas gémi de plein gré, et réagir à ça n'était pas vraiment correct.

Il ne s'était jamais douté que son second pouvait être sensible ou réactif, peut-être n'avait-il jamais songé à ça. Oubliant un peu l'incident, il prit le tricordeur médical et analysa l'état du vulcain : ce dernier avait gagné deux degrés, ce qui n'était pas encore suffisant pour qu'il soit hors de danger, mais était déjà bien.

« Comment te sens-tu, Spock ? »

Le vulcain se contenta de se tourner davantage sur le côté, pour lui faire face avec plus de facilité. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec un peu de difficulté avant de les refermer rapidement, essayant de contrôler les frissons que Kirk avait provoqués chez lui.

Le blond se posa d'ailleurs à ses côtés, remit les couvertures de survie en place comme il fallait, en rajoutant encore une sur le vulcain qui tremblait toujours, s'en gardant une pour lui. Ça devait bien faire plus d'une heure qu'il tentait de réchauffer le vulcain, et il se sentait un peu fatigué.

Il essaya de contacter le vaisseau, mais la communication était toujours coupée. Aussi fouilla-t-il dans les sacs à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'augmenter la puissance du communicateur, mais il ne trouva rien susceptible de l'aider.

Abandonnant l'idée pour le moment, il attrapa les vivres et mangea un peu tout en parlant à son second pour le maintenir éveillé, mais le vulcain sommeillait, s'endormait presque, il ne l'écoutait déjà presque plus.

Quand Kirk s'en rendit compte, il le secoua vivement et donna quelques petites tapes pour le réveiller.

« Spock, il ne faut pas que tu dormes, réveille-toi, allez, courage, tu ne peux pas encore dormir, pas tant que ta température n'est pas remontée. »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux.

« J'ai froid.

- Je sais ! »

Kirk le redressa un peu.

« Mange ça. » Dit-il en lui donnant quelque chose de mou à manger.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il le rallongea. Kirk n'avait plus beaucoup de solutions pour réchauffer le vulcain. Il retira ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver torse nu comme le vulcain, et cala ses habits près des pieds de Spock, pour que la chaleur imprégnée dedans les garde au chaud.

Après dix minutes de bataille avec les couvertures de survie, il arriva à se placer dessous, à côté du vulcain qu'il tira à lui pour se blottir contre lui. C'était la meilleure méthode qu'il connaissait. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de serrer les corps, et coller les peaux nues l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Il plaça ses mains dans le dos du vulcain et le lui frotta assez énergiquement. Le vulcain était toujours parcouru de frissons et de tremblements. Sa peau était juste tiède. Jim retint ses pensées quand il sentit les tétons durcis contre sa peau : forcément, plus ils seraient collés, plus la chaleur augmenterait.

Spock, qui était reparti dans un état de sommeil, déconnecté de la réalité, se réveilla à ce moment-là. Il sentit le corps de Kirk contre lui, il sentait sa peau et même les battements de son cœur. Il fut surpris et, sachant que son corps pouvait toujours réagir n'importe comment, essaya de se dégager de cette prise.

Il gigota un peu, se tortillant pour échapper au contact physique direct avec son capitaine : voilà ce qu'il avait redouté, et même s'il savait cette technique efficace, il n'en voulait pas.

Mais ses efforts furent vains : Kirk, après un peu de surprise, l'empêcha de s'enfuir et le maintint contre lui.

« Reste tranquille Spock, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les contacts physiques, mais sans ça tu n'arriveras jamais à te réchauffer suffisamment. »

Spock ne répondit pas, mais continua à se débattre… Si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Agacé, Kirk lui attrapa les mains et les coinça entre eux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du vulcain et de coincer ses jambes avec les siennes pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Le sang vert continua à se débattre, mais capitula lorsqu'il comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Le blond le resserra encore un peu contre lui, soufflant dans ses cheveux à chaque respiration. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs battre et leurs ventres se toucher à chaque respiration, en particulier quand ils se calèrent au même rythme.

Progressivement, Spock se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait moins froid, il tremblait moins, mais se trouvait trop proche du blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais chaque effleurement avec une zone sensible de son anatomie lui provoquait des sensations.

Il se savait sensible, mais pas à ce point, et si ça continuait ça ne tarderait pas à devenir dangereux…

Enfin… Plus honteux que dangereux…

« C'est mieux ? » Demanda le blond, une fois les tremblements stoppés.

« Oui, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, Jim. »

Il fit mine de se dégager. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, mais depuis un long moment déjà, il redoutait tout mouvement : ses reins étaient chauds, et son anatomie s'était réveillée, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Si Jim faisait un mouvement de trop, il sentirait son problème. Il se dégagea un peu, mais Kirk ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Navré, ta température n'est qu'à 46 degrés. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas à 50, je ne te laisserai pas. »

Sur ces mots, il saisit le vulcain par la nuque et le força à se blottir sa tête contre sa clavicule, puis glissa son autre main jusqu'aux reins du vulcain pour les garder près des siens. Le mouvement de recul vif du brun le poussa à faire la même chose : il resserra sa prise sur ses reins et passa une jambe entre celles de Spock pour retenir sa jambe étendue sur le sol.

Il libéra les reins pour retenir l'autre jambe au-dessus de la sienne, mais le vulcain était toujours récalcitrant. Il pestait intérieurement contre son capitaine : ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi il tenait à s'échapper à son contact ? Non, bien sûr que non.

La panique le prit. Il essaya encore de reculer son bassin, et Kirk répondit en remontant la jambe, la main fermement plantée dans sa cuisse.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : le blond, dans son mouvement, cogna l'érection du vulcain, ramenant en même temps son bassin contre le sien, faisant automatiquement coller le problème du brun contre lui. Le malheureux second gémit dans le cou de Kirk avant de couiner en essayant de retenir sa voix.

Il essaya de se dégager encore une fois, honteux que Kirk ait découvert son érection, mais celui-ci en avait déjà profité pour le bloquer et le maintenir encore plus contre lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? N'avait-il pas senti son problème, ne l'avait-il pas entendu gémir? Il aurait dû le rejeter, dégoûté.

« J... Jim. » Essaya le brun.

« Ce n'est rien, Spock, ça arrive, ce n'est pas grave.

- Capitaine.

- Tu n'as pas repris ta température normale, je ne te lâcherai pas, désolé. »

Kirk sentait le souffle chaud et paniqué de son second dans son cou : celui-ci était excité, apparemment, du moins ce n'est pas l'érection pressée contre lui qui lui dirait le contraire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Spock avait fui son contact : en ce moment, il devait avoir honte, être gêné.

Lui se retenait : il ne lui faudrait plus grand- chose pour être dans le même état que le vulcain.

Il aimait son corps, il aimait sa voix, et il se retrouvait excité, même maintenant.

Décidant de prévenir une nouvelle tentative de fuite, il resserra sa prise sur la cuisse du vulcain, descendant un peu plus bas, et bougea un peu sa jambe coincée entre celles de Spock.

Mauvaise idée : le frottement que cela provoqua refit gémir le vulcain qui respira ensuite un peu plus fort, et Kirk sentit une nouvelle décharge de plaisir dans ses reins.

« Désolé, Spock.

- S'il-vous-plaît, lâchez-moi, c'est…

- Non. »

Alors que sa main glissait encore sur la cuisse de Spock, prête à retenir le vulcain s'il bougeait trop, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet : chaque contact sur sa peau réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il aurait préféré laisser de côté. Il était toujours fatigué, et n'arrivait toujours pas à se contrôler, ses pensées déviaient, et la logique n'avait plus sa place.

En réponse, Kirk lui prit la main avant de la reposer sur la cuisse du brun. Ce dernier essaya de la retirer.

« Ne faites pas ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les mains, c'est…

- C'est quoi ?

- Trop intime, c'est d'ordre sexuel, pour les vulcains.

- Oh, désolé. »

Spock se libéra trop violemment, et un nouveau mouvement provoqua son sexe tendu, le faisant presque crier. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il arriva à se dégager du capitaine, avant de porter ses mains à ses yeux pour se cacher, honteux. Il se tourna sur le côté, et Kirk se colla une nouvelle fois à lui.

« Laisse-moi. » Grogna t-il plaintivement.

« Non, Spock tu es encore trop froid. »

Le blond colla leurs corps et posa l'une de ses mains contre le ventre du vulcain pour le retenir contre lui. Ils étaient toujours sous les couvertures, et la température était déjà plus acceptable. Kirk sentait Spock trembler. Le vulcain était excité et désormais lui aussi.

Ils pourraient rester comme ça sans se toucher, mais avec la sensibilité du vulcain, son sexe ne tarderait pas à lui faire mal… Il fallait qu'il se soulage.

« Spock, tu peux te masturber, si tu veux.

- Quoi ? » Murmura le vulcain qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

« Tu peux te toucher, là. »

Il glissa sa main vers le bas-ventre de Spock, sans pour autant descendre plus bas. Le brun rentra son ventre et prit une respiration, la douce caresse venant encore une fois de le provoquer. Son capitaine le faisait exprès, ou quoi ?

« Si tu ne te soulages pas, tu vas avoir mal.

- N... Non. »

Le capitaine laissa le vulcain tranquille. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un bon moment, mais le vulcain se tortillait souvent, gêné par son problème, et ses tremblements avaient repris. Kirk décida alors de prendre les choses en main : Spock faisait n'importe quoi juste par honte, il allait régler le problème.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe de Spock : celui-ci gémit directement et se cambra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Laisse-toi faire et ne proteste pas. »

Il frotta le membre avec sa main au-dessus du caleçon, mais ne tarda pas à glisser en dessous, saisissant le sexe épais et chaud du brun, et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient assez lent. Son second ne cessait pas de gémir et de se tortiller, parfois il se mordait la lèvre, mais plusieurs couinements s'échappaient quand même.

Il n'était plus capable de faire quoi ce que soit : c'était trop bon, il n'arrivait plus à penser, le plaisir enivrait ses sens. Kirk était définitivement excité : le vulcain était trop bandant, avec sa voix et ses réactions de jeune homme. Maintenant, son sexe était tendu dans son pantalon, mais dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas toucher plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà le vulcain : plus expérimenté, il avait plus de retenue.

« Toi aussi, hgg.

- Quoi ?

- Toi aussi tu es dur. » Murmura le brun entre deux gémissements.

Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Kirk contre ses reins, même si celui-ci ne se serrait pas contre lui.

« Ce n'est rien.

- Jim, haan. »

Il aventura sa main vers le bassin de son Capitaine : comme il se retrouvait dans la même situation, il pouvait au moins aider un peu… De toute façon, la main de Jim ne lui suffisait pas.

« Jim ?

- Hum ?

- J'en veux plus. » Grogna t-il, totalement inconscient face à ce qu'il disait.

Seul le plaisir l'intéressait maintenant.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Kirk, perplexe et curieux.

« Ta main, c'est pas assez, toi aussi tu es excité, non ? »

Bon sang, est-ce que Spock se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait ? Probablement pas.

Il libéra la virilité dressée de son second et glissa sa main plus bas, vérifiant ce que Spock semblait suggérer.

« Là, tu veux dire ? » Dit-il en pressant doucement son intimité.

Le vulcain se cambra, poussant un gémissement en même temps. Ok, la réponse était oui.

Mais Spock était gay ? Vraiment ? Non, il en doutait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il le pénétra d'un doigt, celui-ci passa sans problème : son amant était détendu. Il en glissa un second, et les coups de reins en arrière de Spock pour qu'il les enfonce plus profondément l'excitèrent encore plus.

« Maintenant, Jim. »

Le blond défit ses vêtements pour libérer son érection.

« Si je le fais maintenant, je vais te faire mal.

- Non, ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, viens maintenant ! » Grogna le vulcain.

Kirk ne se fit pas prier et souleva la jambe du vulcain pour la passer sur ses hanches et ainsi libérer l'accès. Doucement, il le pénétra, mais ne rencontra aucune difficulté : c'était serré et étroit, mais suffisamment détendu pour qu'il puisse glisser en lui.

Le vulcain gémit bruyamment. Il donna quelques coups de reins qui firent couiner son second, et continua encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de prendre son second, son second consentant, qui plus est. C'était si bon d'être en lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ça.

Sa main glissa sur la cuisse relevée de Spock et saisit son sexe pour le masturber sur le rythme de ses coups de reins, Spock courba le dos sous la sensation nouvelle, gémissant encore de plaisir, alors que le sexe dur de son capitaine cognait sa prostate sans ménagement.

Mais Kirk n'aimait pas cette position : il voulait voir le vulcain, il voulait voir son visage, sentir son souffle brûlant dans son cou, entendre sa voix grave dans ses oreilles, aussi se retira-t-il, faisant grogner Spock de frustration. Mais il le fit se tourner et, de la même façon, souleva une de ses jambes pour la placer sur ses hanches et le pénétra à nouveau, s'enfonçant sans mal jusqu'à la garde.

Spock gémit encore plus fort : apparemment, cette position était encore plus agréable. Il se blottit contre le cou de son capitaine, tandis que lui, une main sur ses reins, assurait la position. Les coups de reins reprirent pour leur plus grand plaisir, plus rapides, plus secs, plus profonds. Ils gémirent de concert, le sexe du vulcain glissant entre leurs deux ventres.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kirk allongea le vulcain sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui, remontant ses cuisses et genoux jusqu'aux épaules. Spock gémit, sa tête soudainement lourde se laissa tomber sur la tente, et il se cambra.

Le blond pouvait sentir les tremblements de plaisir de Spock, l'angle lui permettait de faire encore plus de bien à son second, qui n'était plus qu'un amas de plaisir. Il accéléra encore, frappant avec vigueur les fesses du vulcain. Il le caressa un peu avant de s'allonger sur lui, front contre front, il embrassa le brun tout en donnant des coups de butoir profonds.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils jouirent. Spock ne fit pas beaucoup de bruit, se contentant de planter férocement ses ongles dans le dos de Kirk et de frôler son cou avec ses dents. Kirk, lui, fut plus bruyant, donnant des coups secs et durs qui auraient fait mal à n'importe qui… Sauf Spock.

Il se retira doucement et entreprit de remettre les couvertures de survie comme il faut. Lorsqu'il se rallongea, le vulcain se blottit contre lui. Attrapant le tricordeur médical, il analysa une nouvelle fois la température du vulcain : 49,5, ça allait.

« Spock, je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es gay ?

- Non.

- Alors, pourquoi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question : Spock avait posé ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Il les passa sous ses aisselles et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, collant ensuite leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, gémissant doucement.

« Il faut remonter dans l'histoire, expliqua le brun. Avant, les vulcains étaient plus libérés, mais avaient des règles : un mâle ne pouvait pas toucher une femme avant son premier Pon Faar, et ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi fréquents qu'aujourd'hui. Certains vulcains n'avaient leur premier Pon Faar que cinquante ans après leur maturation. Et certains subissaient de faux Pon Faar qui les mettaient dans des états d'excitation intense, sans pourtant avoir possibilité de les soulager avec une femelle. Aussi, on réglait tous ces problèmes entre mâles, c'était très fréquent. Notre corps s'est naturellement adapté pour répondre aux besoins des autres rapidement, et on a gardé ça, même aujourd'hui. Certains vulcains subissent encore de faux Pon Faar, et dans ce cas, ils prennent un mâle plutôt qu'une femelle. »

Spock parlait doucement, d'une voix faible et endormie.

« Oh je vois. »

Le second s'endormit au chaud dans les bras de son capitaine, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Quand il se réveilla sept heures plus tard, il se rhabilla un peu et permit au vulcain de faire la même chose plus tard, lui prêtant quelques vêtements.

Il surveilla le vulcain toujours en train de dormir : il avait couché avec lui, ils avaient joui ensemble… Où cela allait-il les mener ?

Il prit son communicateur et appela l'Enterprise, mais personne ne répondit, aussi resta-t-il éveillé à observer le vulcain, réfléchissant : devait-il construire une relation plus intime avec le vulcain ?

Non, il n'était pas du genre à se poser.

Une heure plus tard, son communicateur sonnait.

« CAPITAINE.

- Scotty, ah, je suis content de vous entendre.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, Spock et moi on va bien… Mais les autres sont morts. Vous pouvez nous ramener ?

- Oui, on règle le téléporteur en ce moment-même pour passer au-travers de la roche de votre grotte.

- Parfait, ramenez-nous dès que vous pourrez.

- Entendu. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient sur l'Enterprise, et Bones leur ordonna de passer à l'infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

« Tu lui as donné du chocolat chaud ? » Pesta le médecin.

« Bin oui, j'ai pas trouvé le café.

- Mais tu ne sais donc pas que le chocolat, c'est un aphrodisiaque pour les vulcains ?

- Quoi ?

- Avoue tu ne m'as pas tout raconté, vous avez fait plus.

- Non. » Se défendit Kirk, qui n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait couché avec Spock.

« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de mentir : on peut tracer les activités sexuelles d'un vulcain pendant 24 heures.

- N'importe quoi.

- Si je te le dis. En gros, tu as abusé de lui. Tu es dégueulasse, Jim : non seulement, il perdait conscience à-cause de son hypothermie, mais aussi à-cause de l'aphrodisiaque.

- Oui, eh bin il était consentant. En plus, j'ai réglé son problème d'hypothermie et d'aphrodisiaque en même temps, alors ferme-là. »

Bones rigola.

« Ah bin tu vois, tu avoues.

- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Me destituer ?

- Non, je m'en fiche : je voulais juste que tu avoues, parce que c'est drôle. »

Kirk fronça les sourcils : il s'était fait avoir.

« Connard !

- Allez, sors de mon infirmerie, et va faire mu-muse sur la passerelle. »

Ils rirent, puis Kirk sortit, se retrouvant directement en face du vulcain. Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, pour tout…

- Ne vous en faites pas, Spock.

- Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'en tant que votre second, il n'est pas question que l'on entretienne une relation autre que professionnelle. »

Kirk s'arrêta.

« Vous avez peur que je vous demande que l'on soit ensemble. Ne vous en faites pas, gardons notre amitié comme elle l'était au départ, et prenons la nuit dernière pour un service rendu d'un ami à un autre.

- Merci, Capitaine. »

Le blond sourit, puis fit pencher le vulcain vers lui pour murmurer dans son oreille.

« Néanmoins, si un jour, vous recherchez un « mâle », sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous… Rendre service. »

Il ricana et laissa le vulcain pensif en partant d'un pas vif, fier de son effet. Il le savait : il n'allait pas tarder à entendre à nouveau les gémissements de son second.

**END.**


End file.
